


Changer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [382]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Darijo est évidemment là pour le réconforter.
Relationships: Darijo Srna/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [382]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Changer

Changer

« Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils n’ont pas changé pour toi que tu avais à changer pour eux, ils ne voulaient pas t’aimer, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a personne pour toi, moi je t’aime et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu n’as pas à changer pour eux, mais tu peux le faire pour toi-même, pour aller mieux. » Darijo lui murmure doucement, ses doigts traçant des petits cercles sur son dos pour le calmer, pour arrêter ses tremblements, pour faire sécher ses larmes

« J’aurais dû, je ne sais pas, faire mieux… »

« En faisant quoi ? Ils ne t’ont jamais montré une seule once de respect pour la plupart, ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, te comprendre, ils ne sauront jamais pour tes sacrifices, mais nous, on saura, d’accord ? Ta vie ne tourne pas autour d’eux mais autour de toi, de seulement toi. Ils ne te méritaient pas, ils t’ont menti et insulté, alors ne les regrette pas, parce que seulement toi mérite mieux, d’accord Niko ? » Darijo embrasse son cou, faisant de son mieux pour trouver les mots justes tout en ne laissant pas déborder sa colère, il peut ressentir le sentiment de trahison venant de celui qu’il aime, beaucoup trop

« J’ai vraiment fait tout ce que je pouvais Dari, vraiment, mais jamais… Jamais ils ne m’ont écouté… »

« Shh Cap, je sais, mais ils n’ont plus rien à faire dans ta vie maintenant, d’accord ? Ils ne t’approcheront plus jamais, tu as le droit de te détendre à partir d’aujourd’hui, je serai là, je ne vais pas t’abandonner, jamais. »

« Je t’aime Dari… »

« Je sais Niko, c’est pour ça que je suis là, pour te protéger. »

Fin


End file.
